RV Olympics
'RV Olympics '''is the 3rd episode of ''Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 107th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve compete in the RV Olympics. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Tiny Miracle Minor Characters *Attorney *Jermaine (Mentioned) Plot Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus are playing Ispy in the RV cockpit, Pizza Steve looks for something and tells Mr. Gus he spies something big and blue, Mr. Gus knows it's the sky by Pizza Steve claims there was a giant blue whale that just swam by and he tells Mr. Gus that he's bad at this and that's why Pizza Steve will be a natural champion of all competitions. Mr. Gus looks at the viewers and tells us he's more of a cheater of all competitions, Pizza Steve claims that he's not a cheater and that he can win fair and square, Mr. Gus would love to see that. Mr. Gus spies in the sky a man headed straight for them, Uncle Grandpa slams onto the windshield, he then goes into the RV and takes the two, Pizza Steve wants to know what's this about and Uncle Grandpa states it's a competition and the two begin to get competitive. Uncle Grandpa is not talking about an ordinary competition, he's talking about the 16th annual RV Olympics. While this is happening, Mr. Gus wants to know who'll drive the RV and Uncle Grandpa vaguely mentions Tiny Miracle, Tiny Miracle arrives and Uncle Grandpa is still thinking, Mr. Gus suggest to Uncle Grandpa to let Tiny Miracle to pilot the RV, Uncle Grandpa's got a better idea and he repeats Mr. Gus. Uncle Grandpa places Tiny Miracle in the driver's seat and asks him if he's ever driven a magical RV and Tiny Miracle replies with "never", Uncle Grandpa tells him to pull some levers and to move that circle thing around and he activates the airbag. The elevator door opens and Uncle Grandpa throws in Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus to start the RV Olympics, Uncle Grandpa introduces for the first time ever, the 276th annual RV OLYMPICS! Mr. Gus tells Pizza Steve that there's no way he can beat him in a athletic competition and he begins to stretch. Uncle Grandpa presents the trophy for the Olympics, he also shoots himself up to a platform to take score of the matches, Uncle Grandpa presents the first match of the Olympics and that it's the shot put and who ever throws one of the shots the furthest they win, up first is Mr. Gus. Mr. Gus states that he was shot put champion in high school, he picks up the shot and Uncle Grandpa screams for Mr. Gus to go, Mr. Gus throws the shot at 70 feet, Mr. Gus tells Pizza Steve it doesn't any better than that and he looks over to Pizza Steve blowing up a balloon and slapping it. The balloon goes past Mr. Gus' shot and it stops between 90 and 100ft, Mr. Gus sighs and it pushes the balloon to go further, Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that he just broke the world record shot put throw and congratulates him. Mr. Gus becomes enraged and yells at Pizza Steve for cheating and he threatens to tell Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve questions if Mr. Gus know that if Uncle Grandpa knows what's going on and that he doesn't know the difference between a banana and a microphone. Uncle Grandpa is using a banana for a microphone and Mr. Gus believes he's just trying to be funny, Uncle Grandpa then reaches into his lunch and pulls out a microphone and eats it like a banana. Uncle Grandpa then moves on with the competition with swimming in the water cube, up first is Mr. Gus. Whoever gets to the other side the fastest is the winner, Mr. Gus tells Pizza Steve he can cheat all he wants but he plays fair, Pizza Steve tells him he can do whatever he wants but the trophy is his. Before Mr. Gus goes, Pizza Steve places an anvil in Mr. Gus' shorts, Uncle Grandpa signals for Mr. Gus to go and Mr. Gus sinks to the bottom of the water cube, Pizza Steve continues to cheat by using a boat to get across the water cube and he gets the next point. Mr. Gus is underwater and not amused. Tiny Miracle is still driving the RV and he begins to sing a song, Lyrics: Tiny Miracle: Tiny Miracle the robot boy! Danger, cliff 6 miles away! Tiny Miracle figures that he should slow down and he can't find the brakes, he pulls a bunch of levers and he doesn't manage to stop the RV and he begins to panic. The last part of the Olympics is javelin throwing, Mr. Gus imagines himself getting over the bar and believes it to be a piece of cake, Uncle Grandpa signals for Mr. Gus to go and he runs. Pizza Steve pulls out a cartoon hole and places it in front of Mr' Gus and he gets stuck in the hole, Pizza Steve stands on Mr. Gus and he places his javelin in Mr. Gus' butt and he uses a jet pack to get over the bar and gets the final point. Uncle Grandpa announces the winner of the RV Olympics as Pizza Steve and gives the trophy to him, Pizza Steve would like to announce someone who helped him on his journey and he dedicates the award to himself, he tells Mr. Gus better luck next time and Mr. Gus can't believe this. Tiny Miracle presses the panic button for the RV, Belly Bag notifies Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa wonders how are they going to get to Tiny Miracle in time, he asks Pizza Steve since he's the winner of the Olympics and the only one with the speed, strength, and stamina to save him since he's the best athlete they got. The cliff is approaching in one mile and Tiny Miracle is strapped in protection, Mr. Gus gets out of the hole and he goes ahead and races to the front of the RV, there's an attorney that's putting Tiny Miracle's will together, he finalizes it and Tiny Miracle signs it, he wishes Tiny Miracle the best of luck from falling from the cliff and leaves. Mr. Gus running with a javelin is yelling for Tiny Miracle to put his foot ton the brakes, the RV is approaching the edge of the cliff and Tiny Miracle closes his eyes. Mr. Gus picks up a shot and he throws it to the brakes and the RV stops just before it falls down. Tiny Miracle is happy that Mr. Gus saved him, Uncle Grandpa is glad that he saved them all, he tells Mr. Gus that someday he'll win a RV Olympic gold medal like Pizza Steve and he decides to give him a present. Pizza Steve sees the present is smaller than his trophy until Mr. Gus opens it and it's a huge first place trophy for saving Tiny Miracle and this enrages Pizza Steve, Uncle Grandpa thanks Mr. Gus for saving Tiny Miracle and the trophy is causing the floor to crack, Uncle Grandpa is glad that they're not in a situation where a change in weight will be problematic in any way, and then Mr. Gus realized they're still on the edge of a cliff it breaks off. The RV falls and Mr. Gus calls for Tiny Miracle to fix this mess and Uncle Grandpa wonders who's that. Trivia *This episode's quote is "Let's talk business!" *This episode celebrates the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio. *The music that plays during the title card sounds similar to the theme to "Chariots of Fire". *Judging by the houses and scenery in the area the RV is in, it can be inferred that the episode takes place in New Mexico. *Mr. Gus breaks the fourth wall when he talks towards the viewers. *It's unsure how long the RV Olympics have been going on since Uncle Grandpa states that it's the 16th annual, 1st annual, 276th annual, and 7010th annual. *Tiny Miracle doesn't know how to drive a magical RV. *The trophy is 24 karat and 26 asparagus gold. *The challenges for the RV Olympics include: **Shot Put **Swimming **Javelin Throw *Uncle Grandpa in this episode seems more dimwitted than usual as he wasn't able to comprehend most of the episode's events. **He didn't tell the difference between a banana and a microphone. *This episode uses music from Weird Badge. *Tiny Miracle has a brother named Jermaine. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa not having a clue who Tiny Miracle is. **Tiny Miracle pulling leavers and activating the airbag. **Uncle Grandpa setting off a different gun for every new match. **Pizza Steve cheating. **The RV is smashing through road signs. **Uncle Grandpa changing the number of RV Olympics. Numbers he's said are: 16th, 70th, and 10th, *Errors: **When the Olympics course is viewed, the water cube is above the course until they arrive to it later and it's below the course. **During different scenes of the RV driving towards the cliff, the disappears and reappears in multiple scenes. Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes